Hannah Montana
To see pictures from the movie in 3-D, go here. Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus : Best of Both Worlds Concert (released as Hannah Montana 3D in the UK) is a 2008 concert film from Walt Disney Pictures presented in Disney Digital 3-D. Released in the U.S. and Canada originally for one week, February 1-7, 2008, with release in other countries later on. The film is directed by Bruce Hendricks and produced by Art Repola. The film was rated G by the MPAA. The film was released in Chile on February 28, 2008,Cinemark Chile in Mexico & Ecuador on February 29, in the United Kingdom and a Canadian expansion on March 14, in Australia on March 20, in Germany on April 10, in Brazil on April 25, in Hong Kong on April 28 and in the Philippines on April 30. The World Television premere on Disney Channel was on July 26, 2008. The July 26, 2008 Disney Channel premiere brought 5.9 million viewers. Plot The film shows Miley Cyrus on her Best of Both Worlds Tour as Hannah Montana, with film clips taken from her performance in Salt Lake City, Utah. Behind-the-scenes clips are shown also. It is noted that there is no connection with the television series since this is a concert combined with documentary elements. Cast * Miley Cyrus as herself / Hannah Montana * The Jonas Brothers as themselves * Kenny Ortega as himself * Billy Ray Cyrus as himself Critical reception Critics gave the film generally favorable reviews. As of March 14, 2008, the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 75% of critics gave the film positive reviews, based on 32 reviews. Metacritic reported the film had an average score of 59 out of 100, based on 13 reviews. Box office performance The 3D movie brought in $8,651,758 on its opening day, and continued on to gross $31,117,834 to finish off the weekend, making it the highest-grossing opening weekend for a film to be released under 1000 screens. Movies With the Fewest Theaters to Debut at #1 at the Box Office The movie is not only the highest-grossing 3D movie 3-Day release, its also the highest-grossing concert movie and highest opening weekend during Super Bowl Weekend. The following Monday, it pulled in $3,253,205. Among films that had fewer than 1,000 screens on opening day, the film ranked second only behind Borat. Hannah opened with $8.6 million on 683 screens and Borat opened with $9.2 million on 837 screens. It averaged $45,560 per screen in its opening weekend, giving it the highest average per theater of all time for a wide release film. Top Weekend Theater Averages for Wide Releases Because of the strong demand, Disney extended the film's run indefinitely. The film also opened in the UK on March 14, 2008. The film pulled in £242,167 over the first weekend and entered the charts at No.9 where it stayed for one week before being knocked out of the chart the following week. In the Philippines, even though the film hasn't been shown in theaters, tickets were already sold-out for the first day of screening and it has been extended two weeks due to public demand. Release Live Album The live Album not to be confused with an original motion picture soundtrack was released exclusively to Wal-Mart on March 11, 2008 and released to other stores on April 15 2008 from Walt Disney Records The Live album was recorded on the best of both worlds tour, but at a different concert, leading many people to believe that it was released as a motion picture sountrack. Hannah Montana # Rock Star # Life's What You Make It # Just Like You # Nobody's Perfect # Pumpin' Up the Party # I Got Nerve # We Got the Party (Featuring The Jonas Brothers) Miley Cyrus # Start All Over # Good & Broken # See You Again # Let's Dance # East Northumberlad High # G.N.O (Girl's Night Out) # Best Of Both Worlds Bonus DVD #"Rock Star" Live Performance #"Start All Over" Live Performance #Hangin' with the Rock Star on Tour Exclusive Behind the Scenes Video #Photo Slideshow DVD and Blu-ray Disc The DVD arrived on both formats on August 19th. The DVD, a 2-Disc Extended Edition (SRP: $34.99) will include a 82-minute cut in both 2-D and 3-D viewing modes. Bonus features on both will include behind-the-scenes footage with Miley, Ray, Hannah, and the Jonas Brothers; a sing-along mode and "total concert immersion through 3-D viewing capability." DVD will contain a Dolby 5.1 track and both full screen and anamorphic widescreen formats, while Blu-Ray goes 16x9 only and will deliver DTS-HD MA 7.1 surround sound one of the first Blu-Ray releases to have that. Recalling the successful theatrical gimmick, the home video releases are vowed to be sold "for a limited time only". According to amazon.co.uk and play.com, the DVD and Blu-ray are set to be released in the UK on November 3, 2008. The DVD was also released on Malaysia on August 19. Also the DVD will be released in Australia on October 8. Special features # The Ultimate Personal Tour- Hang Out with Miley Cyrus and The Jonas Brothers during the tour # Sing Along Mode # Additional songs not seen in selected theaters: ## Pumpin' Up the Party ## Right Here #Bounus Features ##Good and Broken ##S.O.S Television The 74 minute theatrical cut 3D film had it's world television premiere in 3D on Disney Channel Asia on June 21, 2008 at 9pm (Singapore timing) and in 3D/2D format on Disney Channel Asia on June 22, 2008 at 10am and later on at 7.30pm. On Disney Channel Asia the movie was sped up by about 2-3 minutes making the movie only about 72 minutes. Because of this the voices came out high pitched and mildly distorted. They did not speed up the movie in America though, they left it in its full 74 minute form, with the exception of the scene with Miley Ray and her father in the car being cut out for content due to controversy over them not wearing their seat belts. The 74 min 3D film had its basic cable premiere in 3D on July 26, 2008 on Disney Channel, Family (Canada) at 8:00 pm and again at 9:30 pm. An interesting note was prior to the Disney Channel premiere a disclaimer stating that the film was reformatted to fill a 4:3 screen was shown, followed by a letterbox presentation. It also premiered in 2D on July 27, 2008 on Disney Channel at 6:30 pm. The movie also had multiple showings in 2D on Starz starting on July 26 2008 and continuing through the month of August. All these showings occurred before the film's DVD/Blu-ray release on August 19 . Beginning July 27, both the 2D and 3-D version will be available on Starz on Demand in standard definition and HD.Before the Disney Channel premiere,the Asian premiere was uploaded on Youtube.com. The movie on TV was shown in an anaglyphic encode. Unlike Disney Digital 3-D this didn't show the polarized format that the movie was in when it opened in theaters. Wal-Mart stores gave out free 3-D glasses for the Disney Channel Premiere and also in the July 21, 2008 issue for TV Guide Magazine they had a free pair of 3-D glasses. On Disney Channel in Australia, the film premiered on July 26, and selected K-Mart stores (along with Pay-TV provider Austar gave away free pairs of 3-D glasses leading up to the premiere. On Disney Channel New Zealand, The Best Of Both Worlds Concert premiered on August 2nd, 3D glasses were sold in The Warehouse stores. In Canada, Wal-Mart sell the 3-D glasses for 50 cents with all proceeds going to charity. On August 9, 2008 Disney Channel Italy started to promote the concert that will air on October 25, 2008. The concert will air in 3D Edition during the original broadcast while the repeat one hour later on Disney Channel +1 the show will air in 2D. The glasses can be order free on Disney Channel Italy site, in the Hannah Montana Magazine, Topolino's comics and in the Disney store. On September 28, 2008 Disney channel India showed the movie in 3-D.They are going to show the movie in 2-D also onOctober 4, 2008 During the Camp Rock premier night on Disney Channel UK an advertisement aired showing clips of the movie and stated it will be 'coming soon', the movie airs on October 31, 2008 at 6 pm. The 3-D glasses for the UK version are currently being given out in the newest Sky Kids Mag or you can pic them up at the collectors point at the uk retail store Argos. Setlist Opening credits # "We Got the Party" Hannah Montana # "Rock Star" # "Life's What You Make It" **# "Just Like You" **# "Nobody's Perfect" **# "I Got Nerve" **# "We Got the Party" (feat. The Jonas Brothers) Jonas Brothers **# "When You Look Me in the Eyes" # "Year 3000" Miley Cyrus **# "Start All Over" # "See You Again" **# "Let's Dance" **# "I Miss You" **# "G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" **# "The Best of Both Worlds" (feat. Hannah Montana) End credits **# "If We Were a Movie" References External links ** Official site ** ** ** ** ** ** Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds - Miley Cyrus Interview ** Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds - Miley Cyrus Australian Press Interview from LA ** Disney: Hannah Montana MyConcert MemoryBook Category:Hannah Montana Category:Jonas Brothers Category:3-D films Category:Concert films Category:Disney Channel original films